OSEA QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO!
by FunnySTOP
Summary: Solo a su capitán se le ocurriría gritar tal pregunta.
1. Capitulo 1 - Gritos

Estaban tranquilos, a su estilo obviamente, con su capitán ya levantado pidiendo comida a tempranas horas de la mañana, sus gritos despertaban a toda la tripulación, era algo así como un reloj despertador, la rutina normal dictaba, que el pidiera comida y que el pobre cocinero lo sacara de ahí para poder así terminar con su labor. En el desayuno Luffy tragaba como si no hubiera mañana, algo típico en él, pero lo veian algo distraído pues no estaba robando comida como siempre lo hacía.

Que raro que Luffy no este robando comida – dijo la navegante

Si es cierto Nami-san – el esqueleto estaba totalmente de acuerdo con lo que dijo la navegante

Le he visto algo rojo Chopper ve a revisarle

Claro Nami, después que termine de comer lo llevare a la consulta

Y así lo hizo la tripulación pirata más loca de los mares. Chopper llevo a Luffy a su consulta, tenía un poco de fiebre, pero el reno dictamino que al parecer era algo nervioso, nada de qué preocuparse, pero le dio un par de medicamentos para que al menos ver si se le quitaba, aunque siendo nervioso el problema no había caso, lo más que pudo hacer fue decirle que se calmara pues si no lo hacía no le bajaría la fiebre.

Ya en cubierta nuestro querido capitán estaba en la cabeza del Sunny admirando el mar, se había tranquilizado un poco, no podía dejar de pensar, se sentía extraño como una opresión en el pecho, pero Chopper le había revisado no podía ser nada en los parámetros médicos, así que tomo una de las decisiones más sabias que se hubieran podido ocurrir, fue a preguntarle a Robin si sabía algo.

Robin, me duele el pecho.

Luffy, pero yo no sé de medicina – ella siempre comprensiva con su capitán

No, es que yo se lo dije a Chopper pero él me dijo que estaba totalmente sano, que la fiebre se me bajaría si me calmaba, además fui hace un par de minutos y me dijo que estaba bien y como tú eres la más inteligente del barco te viene a preguntar a ti, pero si quieres me voy –dijo ya el moreno dispuesto a irse

Y dime en que piensas que estabas tan nervioso

Nami - fue demasiado sincero, demasiado

Has sido muy directo Luffy

Pero si tú me preguntaste

Y dime capitán, ¿sabes que es el amor?

Su capitán no le repondio, es como si buscara una forma de decircelo a la morena, ella comprendio de inmediato por su cara que lo sabía, pero no podía expresarlo, o ¿tal vez si?

Robin eso es difícil de expresar – su capitán había cambiado de semblante ahora tenía uno serio

Entonces, tu puedes saber por qué tienes esa opresión en el pecho cuando piensas en Nami si sabes lo que es el amor, es una fácil deducción capitán.

Otra vez se quedó callado, con la boca abierta y sus ojos como platos.

OSEA QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO!?

Ese grito se oyó por todo el barco, como sus gritos cuando pide comida, todos habían dejado de hacer sus cosas, solo había alguien tan tonto en los 7 mares como para decir eso a los cuatro vientos….

… Luffy


	2. Capitulo 2 - Discresion

-A si es Luffy, ves que no fue difícil unir las piezas del rompecabezas.

Ella solo podía reir ante tal escena que la vida le había brindado, definitivamente su capitán no era para nada discreto, pues solo a el se le ocurre gritar tal cosa, pero era Monkey D. Luffy, uno de los piratas mas locos si es que no es el mayor de todos de la nueva era, podía asegurar y ya lo aseguro gracias a su poder que todos sus nakama estaban espiando la conversación, otra vez gracias a sus poderes abrió la puerta dejando ver a una tripulación curiosa.

-Que hacen ahí, chicos

-Na-nada Luffy, nada

El moreno se trago el cuento, aunque estaba serio con la conversación que mantenía con Robin, no le importó y se puso a reir como siempre lo hacia.

-Entiendo

Robin se sorprendio por la actitud de su capitán, el era asi, no iba a reprocharles ni nada por el estilo, solo sonrio como siempre lo hacia transmitiendo calma a todos y cada uno de sus nakamas , ese chico de sombrero de paja siempre la sorprendia, pero su cara no había cambiado en lo absoluto, esa ojiazual sabia esconder cualquier sentimiento, podría decirse que los guarda en una caja que pocas veces se abria.

Ya era hora de comer, parecía que el Luffy normal habia vuelto, pero tampoco es que haya desaparecido, solo estaba menos activo, su fiebre ya nos estaba, y la opresión en el pecho no era tan fuerte, pero todos lo miraban con caras raras como si tuvieran a un monstruo de capitán, pero el ni cuenta se daba solo le importaba comer aunque ya había empezado a sentir las miradas incesantes y molestas de la mayoria de la tripulacion, y solto lo que comia y se dispuso a hablar.

-chicos por que me miran asi

-¿Cómo Luffy? – Nami fue la que respondio, ella también había oído la pregunta que el capitán había gritado, aunque no le importa, podría decirse que estaba indiferente, pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad, siempre pensó que Luffy era un total asexual

-es que Zoro, Sanji, Usoop y Franky me han estado mirando extraños desde que termine de hablar con Robin para venir a comer.

-A eso era, es que gritaste algo que nos sorprendio – estaba intentando controlarse, no quería presionar a Luffy, pues parecía que de lo que hablaban era privado.

-Pues a Robin yo la veo igual, pero no importa, SANJI COMIDA! - su capitán había dado por terminada la conversación, asi que no preguntaron mas.

Esa tarde paso sin complicaciones, todos estaban igual de aburridos, asi que fueron a llenar a su capitán de preguntas. Nami aprovecho para saber quien era la afortunada si asi podía decírsele, de la que se enamoro el capitán. Y asi hasta Zoro agudizo su oído mientras fingia que dormia para poder escuchar el cuestionario que le harian al pobre Luffy.

-dime Luffy ¿Quién es la afortunada? – Usoop quiso ser directo

-¿afortunada de que? – no entendia ni pio de la conversacion

-ya sabes la chica que te gusta ¿Quién es?

El pobre ya lo había captado.

-no te lo dire

Ahí se acerco Sanji e incistio mas.

-vamos Luffy, un hombre debe siempre declarar su amor a la primera oportunidad – intento sonar convincente.

-¿encerio? – se veía interesado, había caído redondito en la trampa o eso era lo que parecía

-claro Luffy – esta vez fue Usoop el que contesto

Nami ya no aguantaba las ganas, tenia que saber si o si quien era esa persona que había logrado la gran hazaña de enamorar a su capitán, y se acerco al grupo, ya todos estaban esperando la respuesta y su capitán ya había empezado a abrir la boca.

-es…


	3. Capitulo 3 - Me lo cuentas?

**Gracias por sus review, se que no son muchos pero gracias, he publicado dos capitulos el mismo dia por que mi imaginacion empezo a controlar mis manos e hizo que empezara a escribir y que subiera este cap, no en realidad no podia dejarlos con ese suspenso yo soy una buena chica y les dejo este con un final malevolo jajajajaja si sigo asi le cuento el cap asi que ya saben ONE PIECE no es mio es de Oda **

**A LEER!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 - me lo cuentas?**

-es….

De repente una mano apareció y tapo la boca del capitán sombrero de paja, todos miraron a Robin, la cual empezó a reírse y decir:

-capitán, no puedes ir y hablar de eso con cualquiera pues es nuestro secreto, además ¿que pasaría si alguien va a contárselo?

-Robin, arigato sin ti ya lo hubiera dicho

Todos intercambiaban miradas complices, ¿acaso Robin sabia quien era la afortunada? Sus palabras demostraban que si, pero ¿Por qué dijo que podían decircelo? ¿acaso la conocían? Eran demaciadas preguntas, Robin logra darle un dolor de cabeza a cualquiera, inclusive si presionas mucho a Sanji es probable que diga que si, solo Zoro había adivinado quien era la afortunada, era demasiado obvio, y no sabia como los demás no lo sabían, pero dejo de pensar pues el sueño le había ganado.

Ya era algo tarde y casi todos estaban en cubierta, solo Nami y Robin estaban dentro del barco y es que Nami no dejaba pasar a Robin con sus incesantes preguntas pues intentaba (inútilmente) sacarle información a la morena, la ojiazul era definitivamente un hueso duro de roer.

-ya te lo he dicho, no puedo decirte – Robin estaba divertida y todo con la situación, no podía evitarlo la navegante estaba poniéndose melodramática y haciendo caras raras, siempre le divertia verla asi era como una hermana menor o una hija pequeña haciendo berrinches.

-venga Robin ¡ POR FA ! a esta pobre mujer que solo quiere información, ven a tu compañera, nakama, amiga del alma, vengale dime, se buena gente – estaba haciendo pucheros, llorando y pidiendo compacion, todo el paquete.

-no puedo además de que es un secreto el capitán me dijo que no puedo contarle a nadie sin su permiso – y con eso Robin la dejo en jaque, esa mujer era experta en eso, pero si era una orden no podía hacer nada, pues por mas idiota el era el capitán y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Se la paso todo el rato pensando sobre la fulanita que enamoro a su Luffy, ¿que había dicho? ¿su Luffy? No solo eso tambien llamo fulanita a la afortunada que robo el corazón de su capitán.

La gata ladrona duro todo el rato pensando en eso, hasta que llamaron para cenar, cuando entro todo estaba en desorden pero no estaba de animos para golpear a nadie a si que se sento en su lugar, parece que Luffy se dio cuenta de su estado de animo y le pregunto si se sentia bien.

-si Luffy, no te preocupes

-¿segura? Si quieres te doy algo de mi carne para ver si te sientas mejor.

Eso dejo estupefactos a todos, incluso Robin dejo de comer para mirar hacia su capitán y sonreírle, eso si que la había tomado por sorpresa.

-acaso escuche bien – ya empezaba Usoop con sus dramatismos – Luffy compatir su comida, no no no no no… SU CARNE!

-oe Luffy ¿estas bien? – Zoro sabía que era de Nami que estaba enamorado, pero nunca pensó que llegara a tanto.

-SUPER! Monkey D. Luffy compartiendo de su carne, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días.

-Luffy-san esta muy servicial

-si Luffy, es cierto – el pequeño reno tambien dio su opinion

-chicos por que tanto alboroto, si yo solo quería darle algo de mi carne para ver si se sentia mejor, eso es todo – Luffy ya se cuestionaba si debio haberle hecho la propuesta a la navegante.

-claro Luffy, pero solo un poco ¿si? – Nami accedió, eso era algo que Luffy no te proponía todos los días.

-CLARO!

Despues de eso, el cocinero se dio cuenta de lo obvio, la chica era Nami, no sabia como no se dio cuenta antes pero ya se le hacia muy claro, y no se interpondría en la conquista del capitán lo dejaría en paz, es mas si se le presentaba la oportunidad lo ayudaría, pues sabia que Nami estaría en buenas manos.

Ya era hora de dormir, pero Sanji aun estaba algo dudoso, no sabia si sus suposiciones eran ciertas asi que le preguntaría a Robin, que se había quedado leyendo un libro y tomando algo de café.

-Robin-chan, es Nami ¿cierto?

-parece que fue muy fácil de adivinar, ¿no cocinero-san?

-tenia mis dudas pero, me las aclaraste

-no fue nada – y se retiro a su habitación

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabia es que alguien los había escuchado


	4. Capitulo 4 - De secretos e insinuaciones

**Hola a todos! les digo que este cap me costo bastante, pues no sabia como ubicar a los personajes y ese tipo de cosas, para los fans de ZoRo les deje un poco y muy leve pero algo es algo gracias a los review, son la gasolina de este motor asi que espero que dejen que mucho combustible o al menos un poco. ya saben ONE PIECE es de Oda no mio**

**Nos leemos!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4 - De secretos e insinuaciones **

-Así que la personita especial del capitán es Nami, yohohohohohoho, que interesante noticia.

Y asi paso la noche, en el barco pirata reinaban los susurros y los secretos los únicos que actuaban normal (para asi decirlo) eran Robin, Zoro, Luffy y claro esta Nami, la cual aun estaba sin ninguna pista, de quein era la persona especial.

Ese dia su capitán no fue el que los levanto fue un grito de Usoop, el cual iso que todos estuvieran alerta, cuando fueron a ver lo que pasaba, en cubierta vieron a Brook contándole algo a Usoop, el cual estba en shock, parecía a ver visto a un fantasma, (aunque esa no sea la mejor frase pues hablaba con Brook) y solo se le escuchaba decir un par de incoherencias, ellos aun no notaban su presencia, asi que Usoop siguió con la conversación, todos los Mugiwaras se habían escondido para escuchar de que hablaba el par.

-debes estar bromeando – el narigudo sonaba desconfiado

-lo que te digo es cierto Usoop, los escuche decir eso

-Brook debe ser un error oíste mal, como se pudo haber enamorado de ella

En eso Sanji se tenso, no podía ser que el esqueleto hubiera oído su conversación con Robin la noche anterior, si era asi el moreno no podría declararle a Nami sus sentimientos, y Robin como si hubiera leído su mente le dijo:

-ve a la cocina prepara algo, y llama para desayunar o simplemente llama para poder salir de esta situacion cocinero-san – Robin siempre sabia que hacer en los momentos críticos.

-gran idea Robin

Y así iso el cocinero, de repente antes de que los dos siguieran con la conversación y Nami descubriera a su capitán, Sanji llamo a todos para desayunar aunque no había terminado de cocinar, les dijo a todos por excusa que ya estaba terminando y que ya podían entrar, esto se le iso raro a todos pero no dijeron nada y esperaron para poder desayunar, Usoop y Brook seguían lanzándose miradas complices y de vez en cuando miraban a Nami, la cual no se daba cuenta por estar mirando a su capitán.

Los Mugiwara cada vez estaban mas extrañados con la situación actual del barco hicieron algo simple, actuaban como si nada acurria, mientras Zoro entrenaba Robin subio al puesto de vigia para hablar con el espadachín.

-¿Qué quieres mujer? – el segundo al mando ya sospechaba por que había subido Robin a ese lugar.

-¿sabes por que Sanji llamo a desayunar antes de tiempo cierto? – fue directo al grano

-claro, no soy tonto sabes – se defendió

Robin solo se reía del espadachín, esa risa que lo sacaba de quisio, solamente pudo soltar un bufido, por no sabia como responderle, y posiblemente nunca lo sepa.

Ya con su hipótesis confirmada Robin salio del lugar, y con una sonrisa se despidió del espadachín. Brook le había contado a todos menos Nami, lo de Luffy ya no era secreto era toda una noticia entre ellos, y Nami seguía sin pistas hasta un día un par de semanas después del incidente del grito, Chopper hablaba con Robin sobre el no tan secreto amor de Luffy, y Nami convenientemente pasaba por ahí.

-¿Robin, crees que Luffy le diga a Nami lo que siente?

-claro Chopper-kun

Nami quedo totalmente sorprendida, se acerco a la puerta para escuchar más de la conversación, y claro esta que Robin siempre precavida se había dado cuenta de que la navegante los había escuchado, y también era conciente de que su capitán podría durar años para poder declarársele a la peli naranja así que les dio un empujoncito, Luffy había enfrentado al mismísimo gobierno por ella, era hora de al menos darle un poco de la gratitud que merecia de su parte, asi que dejo con ganas de averiguar mas a la navegante, pues esa siempre seria su forma de ser y tal vez solo tal vez también le daría un empujoncito a Luffy, pues estaría en deuda con el todo su vida.

Con esos pensamientos se despidió de Chopper, encontrándose a la navegante huyendo hacia otro cuarto, de verdad que esa tripulación la hacia reír, cuando estaba pasando enfrente de la habitación en la que Nami se había escondido, sintió que algo la jalaba por el brazo y que la acorralaba.

-navegante no sabia que fueras tan brusca, pensé que eras más suave – estaba echándole leña al fuego, ademas se había golpeado algo fuerte en la espalda

-ROBIN! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que yo era la que había enamorado a Luffy? Además ¿Qué fue lo que quisiste decir? ¿Qué insinúas? – había dado en el blanco

-nada navegante solo que me has jalado a una habitación y me has acorralado de una forma no muy educada – Robin era alguien especial, definitivamente

-Robin vamos al grano, ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – intentaba sonar calmada, con Robin era difícil sacar información, además de que la morena le estaba insinuando cosas raras ¿salvaje ella? NUNCA!

-ese no era mi deber era del capitán – era muy cierto – y si te preguntas algo, el destino fue el que iso que escucharas eso, ahora todo depende de ti, aceptar el amor del capitán o quedar sola, y que te hagan insinuaciones raras como las que te hice - otra indirecta para decirle salvaje a la navegante - además se que te gusta Luffy, pues hablas mucho dormida.

Y con eso Robin se soltó del agarre de la navegante y se fue de ahí, dejándola con una decisión que en su opinión propia no era para nada difícil, aunque ella ya tenia sus propias dudas…

* * *

**GENTE! este es el final del cap, y otro anuncio para los amantes de ZoRo, estoy pensando publicar un ONE-SHOT pero todo depende de los reviews, muchos se continua, pocos ONE-SHOT bueno les dejo con esto **

**NOS LEEMOS!**


	5. Capitulo 5 - Te perdono, pequeño idiota

**Chicos y chicas que leen el fic, tengo que pedirles disculpas por no actualizar, este cap se me hiso dificil de hacer ademas de las tareas sin fin que me dejan, pero dejemos las penurias de lado y empecemos:**

**ONE PIECE no es mio es de Oda**

**A LEER!**

* * *

**Capitulo 5 - Te perdono, pequeño idiota...**

Nami ya se había dado cuenta de que traía muerto a Luffy, y era consciente de que el capitán le gustaba, pero no sabía qué hacer, ella no era Robin que tenía una solución para casi todo, tampoco sabía mucho de citas, ni nada por el estilo, ella nunca se preocupó por eso, pero ese día le habían llegado todos los golpes, averigua que Luffy la quiere como algo más, y de repente la invita a salir de veras que no paraba de pensar en ese momento.

**FLASBACK**

Nami estaba sentada en cubierta, necesitaba aire para pensar en lo dicho por Robin, todos estaban haciendo cosas por ahí, pero no veía a Luffy por ningún lado, pero de repente estaba saliendo de la cocina, con una carta en la mano, y fue corriendo hacia donde ella le dijo **te quiero **y le dejo la carta en la mesita que tenía al lado. Cuando abrió el sobre leyó lo que pareció ser otra declaración, además de otro te quiero le había invitado a salir.

Nami ya estaba K.O

**FIN FLASHBACK**

No sabía qué hacer, iría a la cita, pero no sabía que usar, ni como peinarse, ¡Alguien que siempre ha sabido cómo vestirse para cada ocasión! Pero una simple cita le había ganado el partido, nunca pensó tener que recurrir a **ella**. Esa mujer que le había develado el secreto de su capitán, esa mujer que siempre sabía qué hacer, era hora de pedir ayuda pues había metido la pata hasta el fondo del agujero, y era uno muy grande.

-Robin como me debo vestir para una cita?

La morena la había visto desesperada, claro que la ayudaría, todo por su nakama y amiga.

-vistete como tu creas sea mejor

-Robin no respondiste a mi pregunta

-navegante, enamoraste a Luffy siendo tu misma, se tu misma ahora y en la cita, no te preocupes por eso – fue sincera con ella.

A la navegante las palabras de Robin le llegaron a lo más profundo de su ser, ser ella misma, ser la chica amante del dinero que golpea y cobra a sus nakama sin razón alguna, pero que daría su vida por ellos, si eso era lo que le gustaba a Luffy seria ella misma, seria Nami.

-gracias Robin, muchas gracias.

-de nada Nami

Robin se quedó viendo a la navegante que se vestía con un simple vestido de verano color naranja, que hacia juego con su cabello y unas zapatillas, se veía muy bien así, y le dedico una de sus sonrisas.

Nami entro a la cocina, que fue el lugar acordado, vio a su capitán con una camisa roja y un pantalón negro, pero con su sombrero y sus típicas sandalias, se veía muy bien tenía que decirlo.

Luffy se quedó viéndola, parecía hechizado, pero luego recordó la breve clase de modales que le había dado Sanji y se paró de su lugar y fue a ayudarla a sentarse en la mesa de dos que sus Nakamas (mejor dicho Franky) le habían construido, tenían unas bebidas que Sanji les había dejado, y Luffy fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Nami, sé que no fue por mí que te enteraste de mis sentimientos, por eso yo quiero disculparme – dijo el de sombrero de paja con la cabeza gacha

-no te preocupes Luffy, no hace falta disculparse, fue algo que no pudiste evitar

-no, no lo entiendes….. yo….. yo…. SIENTO TODO LO QUE TE HECHO, siento no coger el rumbo más seguro hacia las islas, no poder comportarme, no poder hacer nada bien, ¿por eso es que siempre me golpeas cierto? – se paró de su silla y se arrodillo en el suelo – siento no poder ser responsable Nami!

La chica se quedó con la boca abierta estupefacta por la actitud de su capitán, las lágrimas salían solas de sus mejillas, pero su capitán no termino ahí.

-siento no poder ayudarte - se le estaba quebrando la voz, podía decirse que estaba a punto de llorar, se le oyó tragar en seco – cuando nos separaron durante dos años, no poder salvarte aunque me pedias ayuda, pero tú y todos mis nakama fueron lo que ayudaron a seguir adelante después de la muerte de Ace.

Nami se arrodillo al lado de su capitán le cogio del rostro y le beso, con eso llevándose toda la angustia del moreno, el cual correspondió rápidamente el beso, aunque fue corto, se llevó todas las penas de esa noche, Nami solo pudo decirle a su capitán:

-Te perdono, pequeño idiota…

* * *

**Se que ha estado cursi (la verdad creo que me dio caries escribirlo XD) pero si vas a hacer algo haslo bien, ademas con lo del fic ZoRo ya esta en construccion para mas tardar el Lunes (creo) es posible que lo suba hoy mismo (algo que ni yo misma me creo). Y con esto me despido.**

**NOS LEEMOS! **


	6. Capitulo 6 - Log Pose

**GENTE! mien que les traigo un capitulo nuevo de esta historia en la que me he enganchado, les digo que el one-shot ZoRo solo tuvo un review, lo cual me decepciono un monton, parece que los fans LuNa son mas activos, con esto los dejo, saben ONE PIECE no es mio es de Oda**

**A LEER!**

* * *

**Capitulo 6 - Log Pose**

Había pasado la noche, todo fue golpes, risas y quejas, la cita termino cuando Nami se quedó dormida, Luffy se vio obligado a llevarla a su habitación, cuando la dejo en su cama se quedó un rato contemplándola, cuando salía Robin entraba a la habitación, Robin se imaginó que Nami se había quedado dormida y que Luffy la había traído, no se equivocó en nada, Luffy le deseo las buenas noches a ella y a Nami y se fue de ahí.

Cuando el chico de goma se recostó en su cama no pudo dejar de pensar en Nami, y la cita que había tenido con ella, y con esos pensamientos cayo rendido ante el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se comportaban como de costumbre, aunque no dejaban de presionar a su capitán para que les contara como había sido su primera cita.

-vamos Luffy cuéntanos – Usoop estaba incesante, no dejaba a su capitan en paz

Luffy estaba indeciso, contarles o no contarles eran sus amigos pero….

-anda Luffy cuéntanos por fa – Usoop volvío a abrir la boca, pero no se dio cuenta de que Nami pasaba por ahí, y cuando ollo la petición de Usoop no actuó de forma paciente y mucho menos comprensiva.

-¡Usoop! ¿Qué clase de preguntas le haces a Luffy? ¿Quieres que te lo diga yo? Pedazo de indecente sin escrúpulos – Nami era la única sin escrúpulos en ese momento.

-Nami cálmate, que solo eran preguntas inocentes

-Idiota como quieres que me calme si… - fue interrumpida por Luffy, bueno no interrumpida sino más bien besada, a Nami no le dio tiempo a corresponder el beso, fue algo rápido e inesperado que dejo a todos los mugiwara presentes con la boca abierta.

-Lu-Luffy ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – dijo una enojada y muy sonrojada navegante

-besarte, me gusta mucho, ¡es divertido! Además se siente bien – dijo el capitán, ya retirándose del lugar

-serás… - fue lo único que llego a decir la navegante, que aunque no lo admitiera el beso le había gustado

Todos los presentes seguían sorprendidos, estupefactos por las acciones y palabras de Luffy, nunca se imaginaron a Luffy actuar así, aunque después de todo Luffy siempre actúa por mero instinto, un instinto que era estúpidamente acertado y suertudo.

Todos se preguntaban ¿Cómo rayos Luffy había logrado conquistar a Nami? , algunos pensaban que con su inocencia, otros pensaban que era su instinto, otros ni siquiera entendían bien la situación (clara referencia a Chopper), pero de algo todos estaban seguros, ya tenían a una parejita a bordo.

Ese día no tuvo más sorpresas, Nami había dicho que pronto llegarían a tierra a si que tenían que prepararse, pues, Luffy había elegido la aguja que seguirían del Log pose, aunque todas se estaban moviendo igual de violentas y rápidas, es más Luffy había elegido la que le parecía más tranquila, pero igual se movía de forma violenta y extraña, como aquella que vez que fueron hacia donde indicaba la aguja que los llevo hasta Z, y esa vez fue difícil ganar, así que tenían que estar preparados, para lo que fuera.

A la hora de la cena todos los presentes estaban hablando de cómo sería la nueva isla, si seria de invierno, o de primavera, pero de repente sale Robin con uno de esos comentarios sádicos y terroríficos que solo ella sabe hacer.

-¿Dónde estará Usoop? ¿Creen que se haya caído por la borda y se haya ahogado?

-¡ROBIN! – gritaron a la vez Nami y Chopper horrorizados por la sadica imaginación de su compañera

-pero era una broma, navegante, doctor – ellos la miraron con ojos llenos de lágrimas falsas, claro esta

-Robin con eso no se puede bromear – el doctor no podía sonar más tierno

-no te preocupes Chopper-kun, si eso hubiera pasado ya me hubiera dado cuenta – sus palabras horrorizaron más a sus nakama, ¿acaso esa mujer podía llegar tan lejos? – además Chopper, ¿crees que dejaría que nariz larga-kun callera al mar y se ahogara?

Ese comentario calmo a todos, después de todo era Robin, una más de esa banda de locos, por más extraña que fuera ellos eran igual o incluso peor, mientras hablaban Usoop llego a la cocina, había llegado a oír las cosas que dijo Robin, no sabía cómo podía ser que ella fuera así de "imaginativa", paso de ella y se fue a su lugar.

-Nami – Luffy llamo a la navegante, quería hacerle una pregunta - ¿Cómo se llama la próxima isla?

-según me dijeron en la isla anterior, en esta parte del nuevo mundo, el log se carga en el mar, recogiendo residuos magnéticos del fondo del mar, así que no sabría decirte – a pesar de su extraña relación y de lo que había pasado en la mañana se hablaban con total naturalidad

-ya, ¿ósea que son agujas misteriosas?

-sabía que no lo entenderías – dijo la navegante tapándose la cara con una mano y negando con la cabeza pensando en cómo se pudo haber enamorado de semejante idiota.

-Luffy – esta vez fue Robin la que hablo – lo que quiere decir la navegante es que podemos llegar a cualquier isla, además que parece que todas las islas a la que indica el Log son peligrosas ¿entiendes Luffy? – dijo la mujer con tono maternal

-si! ¿ósea que no sabemos a dónde llegaremos?

-así parece Luffy

Y así procedió la cena de los sombrero de paja, con tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que posiblemente terminaría para siempre…

* * *

**Miren lo que pasa es que estoy en una etapa melodramatica, y deseguro todos saben quien es Z, para los que no saben quien es, es el antagonista principal de la pelicula 12 Film Z, ****pero dejando eso de lado pienso hacerle una historia a Sanji hemorrajias-kun (nombre con el cual llamo Nami-Swann a Sanji en el review que me dejo en el one-shot ZoRo que hice) con todo y OC incluido (para no dejarlo tan solito al final, pues Oda siempre vive trolleando al pobre) y para los amantes de Fairy Tail yo soy una fan registrada del manga, vere que les hago a ustedes, bueno estos son todos los anuncios por ahora, espero que les haya gustado el cap.**

******NOS LEEMOS!**


	7. Capitulo 7 - Para Proteger

**Hola! les digo que me estado viendo el anime Ouran high school host club y he desarrollado un vicio enorme pero saque tiempo para hacerles esto, un capitulo mas de esta gran historia que he estado escribiendo, no pienso entretenerlos más. Recuerden One Piece no es mio (ojala lo fuera) es de Oda.**

**A leer!**

* * *

**Capitulo 7 - Para proteger**

Luffy no podía dormir esa noche, estaba demasiado preocupado por la isla que visitarían, no es que dudara de su poder, pero no se perdonaría que algo le pasara a sus nakama, pues él era el capitán, y velaría por el bienestar de todos, pero por alguna razón se sentía inquieto, extraño, algo le decía que no se acercara a esa isla, y ya solo quedaban un par de días para llegar a la isla que posiblemente les traería muchos problemas, lo sentía, sabía que sería así, por eso dijo que entrenaría noche y día hasta llegar a esa isla, no podía arriesgarse, así que se levantó de su asiento especial para ponerse a entrenar.

Duro toda la noche, entrenando su fuerza, tuvo demasiados problemas para cargar las pesas de Zoro pues intentaba cargarlas sin usar su Gia Sekando, pero intento de otra manera, empezando con la menos pesada, cuando pudo con esa siguió con la siguiente, así que pudo cargarla con facilidad por la mañana, como ya había conseguido su primer objetivo volvió a empezar, pero ahora con dos pesas a la vez, cuando Sanji llamo a para el desayuno, se extrañó al no ver a su capitán reclamando por comida, igual que todos los presentes ¿estaría Luffy enfermo?

-chicos ¿creen que Luffy esté enfermo? – El cocinero ya se empezaba a preocupar, muy pocas veces pasaba que su capitán se ausentara en una comida, y todas las veces eran por dolores intensos estomacales por comer cantidades de comida que ni su estómago de goma soportaba.

-No lo sé, pero no lo veo desde que se levantó a las 12:00 – fue el espadachín el que respondió, sonaba despreocupado

-¿doce de qué? Marimo - ya iban a empezar una de sus discusiones

-doce de la noche, estúpido ero-kuku – dijo el peli verde con tono desafiante

De repente la puerta de la cocina se abrió, dejando ver a un sudado y muy apurado Luffy.

-SANJI, ¡MI DESAYUNO! – grito su capitán

-donde siempre, estúpido de goma – ese idiota preocupándolo por nada

Luffy de inmediato cogió su plato y de un trago su plato estaba vacío, no dio tiempo para preguntas, para reclamos, para nada, pues desde que termino fue a seguir con lo que hacía.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota? – fue lo único que dijo Nami, estaba preocupada por él, y de repente viene para volverse a ir, sin siquiera darle un pequeño saludo, de verdad ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Esa era la única pregunta que pasaba por la mente de la navegante en esos instantes.

-de seguro hacía de las suyas, ¿no lo vieron?, estaba todo sudado y su camiseta parecía algo rota, estoy seguro que intenta arreglar lo que rompió para que no le den una buena tanda de golpes – Usoop dio su opinión, estaba seguro de que era eso lo que pasaba

-lo dudo Usoop –comento Robin – hace varios minutos que lo estoy observando, Luffy está entrenando con las pesas de Zoro, si agudizan bien sus oídos podrán oír el sonido del metal chocante

-¿Luffy entrenando? Eso solo lo hace el espadachín idiota de alla, además ¿Por qué? – dijo Nami, que nunca habia visto a Luffy entrenar

- ¿a quién le dices idiota? Bruja! Y tu Robin ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿ese idiota está usando mis pesas? – grito exasperado el espadachín

-parece que quiere hacerse más fuerte para algo, pero no se para que, ¿Por qué no vas a preguntarle, Nami? – dijo Robin, ignorando de forma olímpica al pobre Zoro

-¿fuerte? ¿Para qué rayos quiere hacerse más fuerte? – fue lo único que dijo antes de pararse y salir de la cocina.

Nami fue rápidamente al puesto de vigía, quería saber para qué rayos entrenaba Luffy, pero se paró en seco cuando lo vio y oyó a su capitán.

-entrenar, para poder protegerlos, para protegerla, 1283… 1284… - su capitán estaba entrenando para protegerlos, para protegerla, no solo eso él estaba cargando tres pesas en cada mano, ¡ni siquiera Zoro podía con eso! Entonces se dio cuenta de la diferencia de poder, ellos ni siquiera se podían comparar con su capitán, la diferencia era abismal, un abismo que nunca podrían cruzar, nunca, pero aún se preguntaba ¿Por qué esforzarse de tal manera? Así que decidió hablar

-Luffy…. Etto ¿Qué haces? – pregunto la navegante

No paro de entrenar, pero le respondió

-estoy entrenando, la próxima isla me da mala espina

-Luffy, no es necesario que entrenes estaremos bien, podremos con… - no pudo terminar por que el la interrumpió

-no podemos con todo Nami, siempre habrá alguien más fuerte que nosotros, por eso entreno, para muy pronto yo ser el más fuerte, y poder protegerlos a todos, protegerte a ti – se sorprendió mucho, y recordó cuando fueron separados por Kuma, eso era cierto, siempre habría alguien más fuerte, por eso entendió a su capitán y no pregunto más.

-Luffy, ¿te molesta que me quede aquí? – quería quedarse, para verlo entrenar, sinceramente siempre pensó que Zoro era una bestia cuando se trataba de entrenar, pero ahora que veía a Luffy, se preguntaba de que fue lo que hiso esos dos años de entrenamiento.

-claro que no Nami, nunca me molestaría tu presencia – y dicho esto siguió con su entrenamiento, no sin antes dedicarle una gran sonrisa, y en eso se dio cuenta de que Luffy siempre seria el mismo idiota amante de la carne que sin duda alguna se convertiría, en el próximo rey de los piratas.

* * *

**Lamentablemente es capitulo llego a su fin, pero no se preocupen que pronto actualizo, y con lo de la historia de Sanji, ya casi todo esta listo solo me hace falta terminar la OC para empezar a escribir, gracias por sus review, que les vaya bien**

**NOS LEEMOS! :p**


	8. Capitulo 8 - Regalo

**Gente le traigo este cap ultra largo, si me inspire lo subi tarde pero no me culpen, espero que lo disfruten. ya saben ONE PIECE no es mio es de Oda**

**A LEER! **

* * *

**Capitulo 8 - Regalo**

Nami se había quedado viendo a su capitán todo el día, de vez en cuando Sanji le traía comida y bebidas, pero no se paraba de su lugar, a veces se quedaba viendo las pesas, y otras veces su cara, pero de repente Luffy había dejado de cargar las pesas, y se dirijio hacia Nami y se sentó a su lado.

-¿sabes que cuando entrenaba Rayleigh, él me dijo que uno además del cuerpo tiene que entrenar la mente? – Luffy perdió su vista en el mar, viendo como los rayos del sol se extinguían por el horizonte

-¿Por qué me dices esto ahora Luffy? ¿no seguirás entrenando? – Nami estaba algo curiosa

-Nami lo que quiero decir es que voy a meditar para poder mejorar mi haki de la observación ¿sabes lo que es haki? ¿Cierto? – el moreno quería saber si ella sabía lo que era el haki, pues ella lo había visto usándolo muchas veces

-claro que se lo que es, idiota – dijo haciendo un puchero

Luffy solo rio ante tal acción, después cerro sus ojos para poder pensar con más claridad y así poder meditar, Nami otra vez en silencio se quedo viendo al mugiwara, después de una hora volvió a abrir los ojos, y cuando voltee para ver a Nami se la encontró durmiendo, pero cuando intento levantarse la despertó, y ella le sonrió.

-no pasa nada, no estaba profundamente dormida

-Nami voy a bajar que tengo mucha hambre

-voy contigo, además necesitas descanso

-pero

-descanso dije! – Luffy no quería hacerla enfadar así que bajo para comer y descansar.

Y así bajaron los dos, tomados de la mano, fueron directamente a la cocina en la cual Luffy espero ni un segundo para pedir comida, la cual le sirvieron inmediatamente, se sentó en su lugar para empezar a tragar, cuando entraron solo estaban Robin y Sanji en la cocina charlando sobre Dios sabe que cosas, pero pararon cuando su capitán hiso la petición de comida, cuando se sentó Robin le empezó a hacer preguntas a la navegante.

-y dime navegante ¿para que entrena capitán-san?

-es simple Robin, entrena para protegernos

-así que no estaba equivocada, Ya la oíste Sanji-kun me debes 50,000 berries – dijo Robin sonriéndole al cocinero

-está bien – dijo el rubio sacando un fajo de billetes de sus bolsillos – toma

Nami solo pudo musitar un par de cosas al ver tal acción, ahora la usaban como intermediario para saber el resultado de sus apuestas, esta gente no tenía ni la más mínima pisca de vergüenza, a veces se preguntaba como sobrevivía día a día en ese barco.

Después del **incidente** Nami se dispuso a dibujar mapas, no quería ser interrumpida, pero no le molestaría la compañía de alguien, de repente la puerta de su habitación se abre de repente mostrando a un apurado Luffy.

-¡Nami! ¿me puedo quedar aquí? Zoro está molesto por que use sus pesas y de lo más seguro me golpea como si no hubiera mañana déjame quedarme aquí por favor – pidió Luffy

-está bien, pero haces silencio y te comportas – esas fueron las condiciones de la navegante

-claro! – dijo el para después darle un beso en la mejilla y hacer que la peli roja se sonrojara violentamente.

Y en eso paso la tarde en uno que otro momento Luffy se quejaba por hambre pero ella le daba una que otra mandarina para que se callara y así pudiera continuar tranquila con su labor, la tarde pasaba rápidamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era de noche, y Sanji llamo para la cena, era un escándalo total, nadie se callaba ni por un segundo, pues su capitán estaba robando comida a diestra y siniestra, y claramente Usoop y Chooper nunca se quedarían callados ante tal acción, Robin y Nami estaban charlando, mientras fingían escuchar las adulaciones de Sanji, Brook y Franky hablaban sobre sus tipos de peinados y Zoro comia tranquilamente en un rincón de la cocina.

Y su capitán se dio a sentir más de la cuenta esa noche.

-¡Robin! ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo con toda la inocencia del mundo

-claro Luffy – todos se callaron querían saber cuál era la pregunta de su capitán.

-es que… etto, yo ¿me acompañarías a la biblioteca?, quiero que me ayudes en algo – pregunto el capitán

Así salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron a la cocina bajo las miradas de todos los tripulantes.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, Robin fue la primera en hablar.

-y dime Luffy ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

-Robin quisiera que me ayudes a encontrar un regalo para Nami, quiero darle un regalo pues hoy me dio muchas mandarinas, ¿entiendes?

-claro Luffy, ven se me ha ocurrido una idea

Y así se la pasaron esos dos hasta muy tarde, ya le tenían el obsequio perfecto para ella, uno que sin duda alguna le encantaría.

Al día siguiente Luffy despertó a todos con sus gritos, estaba pidiendo comida, algo típico en él, pero estaba gritando más fuerte de lo normal, cuando todos estaban en la cocina, Nami no dejaba de mirar a Luffy, no podía evitarlo, ¿qué era lo que estaban tramando Luffy y Robin?, esos dos estaban muy sospechosos desde ayer en la noche, Robin había llegado muy tarde a dormir, y Luffy estaba gritando mucho más fuerte de lo normal, enserio ¿Qué tramaban esos dos?, pero Robin no dio tiempo a la navegante para hacerse más preguntas.

-Luffy ¿no tenías algo que decirle a la navegante? – dijo ella toda sonriente, podría decirse que estaba al borde de la risa.

-si si si si si si! Lo que tengo que decir es que le quiero dar un regalo a Nami por darme varias de sus mandarinas ayer

-¿Luffy de que hablas? Solo te las di porque me dijiste que tenías hambre

-si pero la Nami de antes solo me hubiera dado una si le hubiera dado una buena cantidad de berries, así que te hice un regalo, toma! – y unas manos aparecieron dejándole algo mal envuelto pero con un lazo muy bonito en las manos a Nami

Era obvio saber quién envolvió el regalo y saber quién hiso el lazo, Nami no duro ni un segundo para abrirlo y ver una canasta (también mal hecha) con un pedazo de carne dentro de ella –era Luffy después de todo- y una carta que le daba las gracias, así ese día fue consiguió un nuevo lugar para guardar sus mandarinas además de alguien para compartirlas.

* * *

**ay espero lo hayan disfrutado, es como un capitulo doble así si no puedo actualizar mañana por empezar la historia de Sanji no me sentire culpable, esto algo así como paz antes de la tormenta así que preparence para lo peor muajajajaja, no mentira no pienso hacerlo sufrir (demasiado) bueno con esto me despido**

**NOS LEEMOS! :P**


	9. Capitulo 9 - Mar de Pesadillas

**LO SIENTO! perdon por no actualizar es que este capitulo se me hizo dificil de escribir, además de que no tuve tiempo por las tareas y el tener que escribir el primer capitulo de mi otra historia, no, no leyeron mal, ya publique mi historia de Sanji, espero la lean pues me gusto bastante escribirla, bueno no los entretengo más, ya saben ONE PIECE no es mio es de Oda **

**A LEER!**

* * *

**Capitulo 9 - Mar de pesadillas**

Los siguientes dos día en altamar Luffy se la paso entrenando, día y noche, solo descansaba cuando Nami se lo pedía, fueron algo agitados y tensos pero nada de que preocuparse, la noche del segundo día durante la cena se pusieron a hablar del tema.

-Luffy no es bueno para tu salud que te esfuerses tanto – dijo el pequeño renito, que ya estaba preocupado por su capitán

-no te preocupes Chopper, después de que nos vayamos de la siguiente isla prometo descansar

-¿Tan preocupado te tiene la siguiente isla Luffy? – Zoro fue el que hablo esta vez

-claro, es mi deber como capitán velar por ustedes – dijo el con una de sus típicas sonrisas

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, pero después empezaron a reírse, definitivamente Luffy había madurado.

Esa noche paso rápidamente, todos se fueron a dormir después de la cena, estaban cansados, y querían descansar, con eso paso la noche, dando lugar a un nuevo día.

La mañana fue tranquila, sin ningún inconveniente, Luffy y Nami hablaban, Zoro entrenaba, Sanji cocinaba, Usoop le mentía a Chopper, y él se tragaba todos los cuentos del narigudo, Franky modificaba el barco, Brook tocaba música, y Robin leía, todos estaban en sus actividades diarias, hasta que Zoro avisto una isla y aviso a todos.

-¡chicos una isla! – esas palabras hicieron que Luffy se tensara, lo cual Nami noto enseguida

-Luffy, ¿estás bien?

No le respondió, estaba viendo la isla, era una isla que suspiraba agonía y miedo, la vista de esa isla de por si era horrenda, eso le inquietaba más, había muchas nubes sobre ella, parecía una tormenta, pero donde ellos se encontraban no estaba cayendo ni la más mínima gota, se ponía cada vez más tenso, más preocupado, más…

-¡LUFFY! Pareces un zombie ¿estás bien? ¿Es por la isla? – Nami estaba muy preocupada por él.

Intentando no preocupar a nadie empezó a reírse como siempre lo hacía, pero no sé dio cuenta de que solo los preocupo más.

-Luffy dime por favor ¿Qué te pasa? – Nami fue directa, quería saber que le pasaba

Robin no podía dejar de pensar en la actitud de Luffy, ¿enserio estaba tan preocupado? Y se notaba que no era porque dudara de su poder o el de sus amigos si no que temía que el que poseía no fuera suficiente para enfrentar lo que sea que se encontrara en esa isla, pero no podía preocuparse tanto no habían pisado tierra y…

De repente el barco empezó a sacudirse, y el cielo se tornó gris, la vista de casi todos empezó a nublarse, además de sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, empezaron a escuchar una voz, una voz femenina, aguda y molesta, los únicos de pie eran Luffy y Robin.

-Al fin podre divertirme un poco – se había auto declarado culpable de lo que pasaba – las dos personas que no tengan dolor de cabeza y la vista nublada, que den un paso al frente – no lo había pedido, lo había ordenado.

Luffy y Robin no tenían opción, así que dieron un paso al frente.

-que interesante, es la primera vez que intelecto y fuerza bruta se juntan, pero no creo que sea la última – no entendían nada de lo que pasaba

-¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO!? – grito Luffy harto de la situación

-capitan no hay por qué exasperarse

Se oyó una leve risilla, era obvio que se estaba burlando de ellos.

-es muy fácil, solamente les hare un trato

Luffy miro a Robin la cual asintió.

-¿Qué trato?

-ahora mismo, la mente de tus Nakama me pertenece, están sumergidos en mi mundo de pesadillas – hizo una pausa – si ganas mi juego los dejare libres, pero si pierdes, sus mentes serán mías, no tengo que tomar las suyas para verlos sufrir, porque no hay peor pesadilla que perder a sus seres queridos, en resumen si pierden estarán en mi mundo para siempre, estarán en una pesadilla eterna.

Robin volteo para mirar a Luffy el cual estaba enfurecido, estaba apretando sus puños de tal manera que le sangraban, se sorprendió, nunca lo había visto tan furioso, y empezó a hablar, tenía que darle apoyo.

-Luffy tenemos que ayudarlos, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, no podemos decepcionarles – dijo la total verdad

No respondió pero asintió, mostrándole una de sus sonrisas a Robin, para después ponerse serio y ajustándose su sombrero dijo:

-¿qué clase de capitán sería si no velara y peleara por mi tripulación? – termino diciendo con una mirada desafiante

La voz empezó a reírse otra vez.

-entonces ¿aceptas?

Robin y Luffy volvieron a cruzar miradas y Luffy dijo:

-aceptamos el trato

Entonces tan rápido dijo eso algo parecía absorberlos

-Entonces… ¡Que empiecen los juegos!

Y entonces comenzó lo que sería un total mar de pesadillas…

* * *

**Se que estuvo algo cortito pero era para darle emocion, gracias por los reviews me animan a seguir la historia, tengo que decirles que no se cuantos capitulos tendra esta historia, y no pienso decirles un numero porque despues me pasa lo mismo que a Oda, (el dijo en un principio que one piece solo duraria 5 años) bueno que tengan un lindo día, con esto me despido**

**NOS LEEMOS! :P**


	10. Capitulo 10 - Nota

**Les traigo otro cap que espero que les guste, nos los entretengo mas pues se que quieren saber que pasa **

**A LEER!**

* * *

**Capitulo 10 - Nota**

Entonces… ¡Que empiecen los juegos!

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que llegaron a escuchar Luffy y Robin antes de ser absorbidos por algo que parecía ser un agujero.

Los dos no dijeron palabra alguna, no se asustaron, tampoco gritaron, y Luffy por más que disfrutara este tipo de cosas no cambiaba su semblante serio, y se mantenía con sus brazos cruzados esperando recibir información de cómo liberar a sus nakamas.

De repente aparecieron en lo que parecía ser un desierto.

-¿Dónde estamos? – se apresuró a decir Luffy

-he visto todos los recuerdos de tus compañeros, sus sueños, sus anhelos, sus amores, todo, incluyendo claramente, sus pesadillas – la mujer no le había respondido su pregunta pero se quedó callado – este juego consiste en sacar a tus amigos de aquí, de este mundo – termino diciendo la mujer

-Luffy – le llamo Robin – parece que vamos a tener que combinar nuestros dones para poder salir de esta situación, porque creo que fue para su conveniencia propia que nos dejó en un desierto – Robin analizo la situación en un par de segundos

-no lo creo Robin – le contesto Luffy

-¿Por qué?

-porque nos ha dejado suministros, mira – le dijo Luffy señalando una bolsa bastante grande

Robin se sorprendió, pero después entendió perfectamente lo que pasaba.

-parece que no quiere que perdamos inmediatamente su juego

-nos está tratando como juguetes – dijo Luffy algo molesto – espero que todos estén bien

-ya verás que todos están bien – le dijo Robin con una sonrisa, mientras empezaban a caminar en dirección a la nada.

Mientras ellos buscaban alguna pista de cómo rescatar a sus amigos, ellos se encontraban inmersos en horribles pesadillas.

* * *

-¡BASTA! ¡te dije que pares! – se encontraba gritando Zoro al ver a todos sus nakamas caer, uno a uno, una y otra vez a manos de piratas sin cara - ¡suéltame! – Intentaba soltarse de unas cadenas de acero sin sus katanas -¡QUE PARES!

-Parece que quieres ser el próximo – dijo uno de los piratas, y de repente en su cara vacía apareció una sonrisa -jajajajaja

Entonces todo se volvio negro, dejando a Zoro amarrado en un poste, como la primera vez que se encontró a Luffy…

* * *

-Hola, mi querida navegante – esa voz dejo a Nami congelada

-Ar-Arlong – estaba balbuceando incoherentemente el nombre del gyojin

-Mi querida amante del dinero, creíste que te irías sin que yo tomara venganza por lo que me hizo ese amiguito tuyo – dijo riéndose mientras se tomaba una pastilla extraña

-a que bien se siente – sus músculos aumentaron considerablemente, lo que hizo pensar a Nami

-esas pastillas… ¿¡DE DONDE LAS SACASTE!? – pregunto histérica la muchacha

-digamos que un amigo me las dio, por sacarlo de su jaula, aunque poco puede hacer, está muy viejo por tomar demasiadas de estas pastillas – dijo refiriéndose claramente a Hody.

Rápidamente Arlong la tomo del cuello, ahorcándola en el proceso.

-te has dejado crecer el pelo – dijo el tocándole su sedoso pelo.

-no, me toques, asquerosa rata – dijo Nami mostrándole asco al gyojin

Arlong entro en cólera, apretando más su agarre, haciendo que a Nami empezara a faltarle el aire, después la arrojo con fuerza al piso, y se fue de ahí

-no vale la pena matarte asquerosa humana – y la dejo así en el piso, llorando con todas sus fuerzas esperando que así Luffy fuera a rescatarla, como aquella vez en cocoyashi

-Luffy… ayúdame…

* * *

-¡ES CIERTO! ¡No les estoy mintiendo! – decía desesperado Usoop

-¿Por qué abríamos de creerle a un mentiroso? – decían todas las personas a su alrededor

-pero ¡tienen que creerme este lugar es peligroso! – decía el intentando convencerlos para que salieran de ese lugar peligroso

-¿pero que no lo ven? ¡Habrá un derrumbe! Es más que obvio – decía el, pero nadie le prestaba atención.

Y de repente varia rocas empezaron a caer encima de las personas a las que Usoop les estaba advirtiendo, aplastándolas por completo, dejándolo solo, y con una sola cosa en su cabeza

-esto me pasa por mentiroso – dijo entre lágrimas el tirador.

* * *

-¡chicos! ¡¿Dónde están?! – Gritaba el pequeño reno - ¡no es gracioso! – decía el reno que ya estaba empezando a llorar, después de un rato de caminar y de llorar Chooper divisa a varias personas en el horizonte, el doctor fue corriendo para ver si esas personas eran sus Nakama.

-¡chicos! – grito el pequeño doctor con esperanzas que fueron rotas, cuando oyó el primer disparo-¡ay esta! ¡Es el monstruo! – grito uno de los hombres

-yo no soy un monstruo – dijo Chopper empezando a llorar otra vez

Se escucharon varios disparos más, pero Chooper logró escapar, escondiéndose en una cueva

-chicos, ¿Dónde están? No quiero estar solo de nuevo – dijo el doctor, porque sinceramente no quería volver a estar solo en su vida

* * *

Franky se encontraba viendo como el thousand sunny se hundía junto a sus nakama, no sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación, no podía moverse, no podía hacer nada, y cuando se terminó de hundir supo que su sueño como su familia se habían ido al oscuro y frío fondo del mar, igual que sus esperanzas para volver a levantarse.

* * *

-¿Dónde estoy? – dijo el esqueleto mientras se levantaba en lo que parecía ser un barco abandonado - ¿Dónde me habré metido? – dijo Brook, antes de fijarse en su alrededor, cundo se fijó bien se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el sunny, y que ninguno de sus nakamas se encontraban ahí, se asustó y busco por todo el barco, pero no los encontró por ningún lugar y un solo pensamiento cruzo por su mente.

-no quiero volver a estar en soledad

* * *

-¡Robin cuidado! – dijo el chico de sombrero de paja apartando a la morena, y recibiendo un flechazo en su hombro derecho

-Luffy ¿estás bien? – pregunto preocupada la mayor, le estaba por quitar la flecha pero Luffy se lo impidió

-¡no la toques! Esta envenenada – le dijo el él señalando un líquido morado que salía de la flecha

-con más razón te la tengo que quitar – le respondió

-no te preocupes Robin, soy inmune a cualquier tipo de veneno

-eso es imposible – le replico

-dile eso a Iva-chan

-¿Iva-chan? – estaba confundida

-cuando estaba en impel down quede gravemente envenenado y me tuvieron que dar un tratamiento especial, que me costó 10 años de vida, tuve que hacerlo para poder verlos de nuevo, Iva-chan es Ivankov un revolucionario amigo de mi padre – le dijo a Robin con una miraba que expresaba muchas cosas

-entiendo

-mira – le dijo – tiene una nota – se arrancó la fleca del cuerpo, y le quito la nota

Cuando la abrió se empezaron a formar dibujos, dibujos que se movían y relataban por lo que estaban pasando sus nakamas, rápidamente Luffy se puso de pie seguido por Robin.

-esa mujer, me las pagara – dijo Luffy ya con dos objetivos en mente, rescatar a sus amigos y patearle el trasero a esa mujer.

* * *

**se distinguen bien de quienes son los sueños cierto? espero les haya gustado, se puede notar hay algo de Spoiler para los que van antes de time-skip en el sueño de Nami pero no se preocupen que seran muy pocas la veces que les dare Spoiler esperon que lo hayan disfrutado**

**NOS LEEMOS!**


	11. Capitulo 11 - Pruebas

**lamento no haber actualizo antes, pero no me habian dado oportunidad, además de que este cap es muy especial porque de lo mas seguro se dieron cuenta de que Sanji no aparecio en las pesadillas en este cap averiguaran porque, pero yo no los entretengo más, espero disfruten de la lectura**

* * *

**Capitulo 11 - Pruebas**

Sanji se había resbalado y caído al suelo, se golpeó algo fuerte y quedo aturdido unos momentos, pero llego a escuchar a su capitán y a Robin aceptar algo, con dificultad se levantó y fue a ver qué pasaba, pero de repente apareció una luz, que aparentemente se tragaba a sus amigos, entonces apuro el paso y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia esa extraña luz, que estaba desapareciendo poco a poco como sus amigos, pero con un impulso de su sky walk logro entrar justo a tiempo.

Cayó sobre una gran silla, flotante, en lo que parecía ser un banquete.

-mi señora ¿Quién es este joven? – pregunto un hombre cano que parecía tener más o menos 57 o 55 años

-no lo sé – respondió jovialmente una chica de cabellos morados y cara refinada.

Sanji se quedó estático en su asiento, ¿Dónde rayos estaba?

-¡Sebastián! Creo que ese chico es de la tripulación pirata que tengo casi en mi poder, dudo que esa arqueóloga y ese capitán puedan con las pruebas, son muy difíciles, y más para unos novatos del nuevo mundo.

Sanji la miro ¿Quién se creía para hablar así de sus nakama? Pero sus modales de príncipe hicieron lo suyo, no hablo y se quedó postrado en esa silla, donde se quedó escuchando la conversación de ambos.

-¡Luffy! Mira un pueblo – le dijo la morena al chico de sombrero de paja

Luffy inmediatamente volteo a ver.

-si ya lo vi Robin – le dijo el muchacho

Mientras ellos caminaban hasta el pueblo, Sanji se quedaba con la boca cerrada mirando a las personas que tenía en frente.

-quiero ver que hacen esos dos – dijo la mujer mientras una pantalla empezaba a aparecer de la nada.

En ese momento Sanji vio a sus amigos caminar hacia un pueblo, estaba desconcertado, y se dispuso a preguntar, pero cuando empezó a abrir la boca una cadenas empezaron a cubrirlo, solo dejaron espacio en la nariz y en los ojos.

-parece que nuestro querido invitado quería decirnos una palabras – dijo el tal Sebastián

-no quiero escucharlo – dijo con voz cortante – déjalo así, mientras respire está bien

Sanji solo cerró sus ojos y trato relajarse, estando en eso quedó dormido, cayendo redondito en las garras del oso.

Robin y Luffy ya estaban a pasos de llegar al pueblo cuando de repente la tierra empezó a moverse y del suelo una gran silueta empezó a aparecer, haciendo que la arena del desierto se oscureciera para que luego apareciera una especie de serpiente gigante.

-¡Luffy! ¡Cuidado! – le dijo casi por reflejo la arqueóloga

-no te preocupes Robin… no tengo tiempo para juegos… - dijo el mugiwara llevándose sus pulgares a la boca – Gomu Gomu No….. – Empezó a soplar y sus manos se volvieron gigantes tomando así un color oscuro, además de correr para empezar a tomar velocidad para su ataque - ¡GRIZZLY MAGNUM!

La serpiente gigante salió volando, sabía que se había excedido, pero no le importaba, tenía que llegar rápido para salvar a sus nakamas

-Luffy, ¿no crees que te excediste un poco? – pregunto Robin con una sonrisa

El solo pudo empezar a reírse mientras entraba en el pueblo – Robin, es que no tenemos tiempo para juegos – volvió a reír – tenemos que salvarles

Ella también soltó una carcajada – tienes razón Luffy

Y emprendieron la marcha, cuando pisaron el suelo del pueblo una esfera empezó a formarse alrededor de todo el poblado y otra voz empezó a hablarles.

-parece que han derrotado al guardián del primer desafío, aunque debo admitir que cualquier novato lo hubiera vencido de un tiro – era una voz masculina, se escuchaba cercana así que se pusieron alertas a cualquier movimiento cercano a ellos – mi prueba es vencerme en un duelo físico, osea en una batalla, pero primero deberán encontrarme – Luffy ya le había ubicado, estaba detrás de unas casas cercanas a ellos, entonces activo su Gear Second y de un momento a otro ya estaba tomándole del cuello.

-¿así? – pregunto con una sonrisa retadora en su rostro, entonces uso su haki del rey y le dejo inconsciente, haciendo que la barrera a su vez despareciera.

Salió con paso calmado de la casa y se juntó con Robin, la cual estaba sentada en un balcón de una casa cercana.

-eso fue rápido – le comento la muchacha

-si no era más que un hablador, le derrote usando un haki muy débil, no tuve que esforzarme

-entiendo

-¿continuamos? – le pregunto el chico con una sonrisa

-claro senchou-san – dijo la morena antes de levantarse y seguir a su capitán.

Porque a los mugiwara no les importaba lo que viniera, mientras estuvieran unidos ellos estarían bien, el problemas es que no estaban unidos, y estaban en la boca del lobo, jugando a un peligroso juego de la muerte…

* * *

**esto es todo, mis otras historias las actualizare pronto así que no se deseperen, de lo mas seguro mañana les de dos capitulos de mis otras historias, y para los amantes de Fairy Tail les tengo un fic en construccion, asi que esperenlo, que la pasen bien**

**NOS LEEMOS!**


	12. Capitulo 12 - Futuro Rey De Los Piratas

**Hola mundo! les traigo un nuevo capitulo que estoy segura que les encantara, pero antes dejenme decirle que si aun no lo saben me cree un blog solo para publicar noticias de mis fics, abajito les dejare el link, para no entretenerlos mas, espero disfruten de la lectura :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 12 - Futuro Rey De Los Piratas**

Luffy y Robin se encontraban caminando hacia Dios sabe dónde, pues desde que habían dejado el pueblo no habían visto señales de civilización, el paisaje en su camino había cambiado drásticamente en varias ocasiones, de lugares desérticos hasta junglas llenas de vida, ahora estaban cerca de un volcán, hacía un calor infernal, y parecía que el volcán siempre estaba activo asi que tendrían cuidado, habían estado en lugares así, tal vez peores, pero simplemente ni siquiera la locura de ver una isla en el cielo los había preparado para esto.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?! – grito Luffy al ver a varias personas caminar sobre lava ardiente como si nada.

-esto es imposible – hasta la propia Nico Robin no pudo ocultar su asombro - ¿Cómo es posible tal cosa?

A los dos no les cabía el asombro, estaban perplejos por tal vista, ¿Qué clase de fisionomía tendrían esas personas? La curiosidad los obligo a avanzar, y preguntar qué clase de personas eran, pues parecían serlo, además de que vivían en casas hechas de una roca muy resistente, pues el calor era sofocante, y el ambiente no era el "adecuado" para hacer casas de otro material, se fueron acercando a paso lento, pero la curiosidad le ganó a Luffy y fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraban las interesantes personas, pero el muy torpe se resbalo con algo y cayó en un charco, que no era precisamente de agua.

-¡LUFFY! – Robin se veía desesperada, muy pocas veces se la había visto así, ni siquiera en Enies Lobby se vio tan desesperada y ahogada en agonía – no puede ser – se decía a si misma mientras se acercaba, los "ciudadanos" se habían acercado después del grito de la morena, pero ella no se dio cuenta, solo le importaba ver a su capitán y que había pasado con el, ese volcán había estado en erupción recientemente, y por tal razón habían charcos de lava ardiente por algunos lugares, y su capitán por su torpeza había caído en uno de ellos, pero toda preocupación se fue al escuchar una risa muy conocida por su persona.

-mira Robin, no quema, es mas esta fría – le dijo su capitán mientras empezaba a jugar con la lava

-¿fría? pero si eso es más que imposible – le dijo ya con calma la mujer

-igual que una isla en el cielo – el chico de sombrero de paja volvió a reír, pero esta vez con más fuerza, mientras recordaba sus aventuras con sus amigos en esa isla que para muchos no es más que un simple cuento de hadas.

-tienes razón Luffy – si la lava era fría eso explicaba el porque los ciudadanos de ese lugar caminaban sin problemas sobre ella, además que importaba, en ese instante se encontraban en un mundo de sueños y pesadillas.

De repente ambos cayeron en cuenta de que estaban rodeados por los aldeanos del pueblo

-¿Quiénes son vosotros? – pregunto un joven, que no pasaba de 18 años

-Yo soy Luffy

-Nico Robin

En cuanto dijeron sus nombres los aldeanos se tensaron.

-¿ósea que vosotros sois los nuevos juguetes de Mei-sama? – dijo el hombre retrocediendo poco a poco, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el par

-¿Quién es esa tal Mei? – Pregunto de forma irrespetuosa y desafiante – además ¿Cómo que sus juguetes? – dijo el algo irritado.

Mientras Luffy les hacia preguntas a los aldeanos Robin analizaba toda la información que le habían dado los aldeanos, y si no se equivocaba la mujer de la que hablaban era la misma que ellos buscaban.

-¿ustedes saben por casualidad donde se encuentra esa tal Mei? Es que tenemos unos asuntos que atender con ella – dijo Robin

-si – su voz sonaba distinta, se hiso un poco más grave, además de que al joven empezaron a salirles dos cuernos por ambos lados de su cabeza – pero desafortunadamente yo no soy el encargado de darles tal información, la cual solo podrán obtener si me derrotan, pero esta no es una simple prueba de fuerza bruta, esto será algo así como un juego de ajedrez, para poder derrotarme a mi tendrán que vencer a todos mi peones, en otras palabras se necesita intelecto y fuerza, solo espero que no mueran a medio camino, porque si no esta partida no será divertida – era igual de arrogante que la mujer esa, tal vez peor, y eso estaba enfureciendo a Luffy, ¿Quién se creía ese para hablarle así al próximo rey pirata? Le daría su merecido pero no podía precipitarse, si fallaba en algo no podría volver a ver a sus nakama, no podría volver a Nami, y eso, el definitivamente no se lo perdonaría, pues solo ellos lo salvaron de hundirse en la desgracia después de la muerte de Ace, pero, lamentablemente no tenía nada más a que aferrarse, por esa razón no podía perder ante nadie, y acepto ese reto gustoso.

-Luffy no podemos echarnos atrás, además, hasta la voz lo dijo.

-intelecto y fuerza, lo sé – dijo con mirada desafiante

-entonces ya sabes lo que debes decir – le dijo – has los honores – dijo con tono burlón la mayor

-¡oye tu cuernitos! Prepárate para ser aplastado por el ¡PROXIMO REY DE LOS PIRATAS!

* * *

**bueno como prometi aqui el link : . / dejenme reviews, pues ustedes y sus opiniones son una de mis motivaciones para seguir escribiendo este fic**

**NOS LEEMOS!**


	13. Capitulo 13 - ¿Estratega?

**LO SIENTO! me siento muy mal por no haber actualizado antes, pero estaba escasa de inspiración pero ya aquí tiene el nuevo cap, además de que les tengo noticias y aclaraciones haya abajo, os dejo (se que están locos por empezar a leer y yo aquí acaparando espacio y alejándolos su adorada lectura) ya saben OP no es mio si no de Oda**

**A LEER!**

* * *

**Capitulo 13 - ****¿Estratega?**

-¡SEBASTIAN! – llamo la presuntuosa mujer

-diga mi ama

-ya deja de usar esa asquerosa forma, me enferma que pretendas ser un anciano

-pero es que según e investigado, la mayoría de los mayordomos son viejos mi señora – dijo el hombre con respeto, tal vez demasiado.

-¿podrías usar tu forma normal? – le pregunto ya algo fastidiada la mujer

-claro – dijo mientras su sombra empezaba a envolverlo.

Y de esa extraña pared negra salio un joven de cabellos negros y ojos grises, con una extravagante forma de vestir, llevaba unos audífonos estilo orejeras con colores muy llamativos, además de una remera de rayas azules y verdes, unos pantalones oscuros mientras calzaba unas botas altas.

-nunca cambiaras Seba-kun – dijo ella ya un poco más calmada

Y el chico llamado Sebastian solo pudo contener una risilla burlona, mientras el rubio de la tripulación pirata solo tenía una pregunta en mente ¿Qué rayos eran esas personas? No conseguía entender en que problema se habían metido ahora, y no quería pensar en las cosas que pudieran estarle pasando a sus nakamas, dentro de su preocupación un ataque de ira entro a su ser.

-¡SUELTENME! – Grito el rubio, pero las cadenas le apretaron más - ¡Ahg! – las cadenas le apretaban el pecho, no podía respirar bien, si seguía así era seguro que moriría asfixiado.

-ya ha empezado, esas cadenas son especiales, sacan todos los sentimientos de las personas, incluyendo claramente la ira y el odio ¿lo sabias?– dijo la señorita – pero este tipo no nos servirá para nada, ni siquiera puede golpear a una mujer – dijo bebiendo vino de una copa que le había traído Sebastian - ¿crees que sería más divertido hacerlo pelear con bestias?

-solo sabía un poco de esas cadenas y si sería divertido, ¿desea que prepare Rave? – le dijo el extravagante muchacho, que aunque hubiera cambiado su apariencia seguía siendo igual de servicial.

-no, ese será el escenario final para nuestros invitados, quiero dejar lo mejor para el final

-claro mi señora, como usted ordene – hiso una reverencia - ¿entonces qué hacemos con el hombre aquí presente?

-déjalo en la ciudad de monstruos, el no alberga el suficiente odio como para que me pueda divertir lo suficiente aquí con él, estoy segura de que solo actuó por impulso cuando grito, pues él sabe que en este instante sus amigos están en grave peligro, y parece que quiere salvarlos, si es que no me equivoco – dijo con una sonrisa para después ponerse extremadamente seria – ya llévatelo de aquí

El "mayordomo" acato las ordenes inmediatamente llevándose al rubio y dejando sola a la muchacha, la cual miro directamente al televisor de la sala para después sonreír triunfante.

-vénzalos, vénzanlos a todos y lleguen hasta aquí, estoy segura de que me divertiré con ustedes.

Después de decir esas palabras bebió otro poco de su bebida y se levantó de su asiento y se fue de lo que parecía ser su habitación.

Luffy estaba en posición de batalla listo por atacar en cualquier momento, mientras su oponente se relajaba y sentaba en una silla que los habitantes le trajeron para después tocar la lava fría que se encontraba a sus pies, Robin estaba analizando la situación, no dejaba ningún detalle, ataba todos los cabos sueltos, pero no sabía porque él había tocado la lava que se encontraba debajo de su silla, así lo dejo pasar, tenía que averiguar qué clase de pelea les daría su oponente, pero se le hacía difícil ver a través de él, su aire de grandeza le traía vagos recuerdos de Enel.

-Mi querida contrincante, este juego es muy simple, tu compañero se convertirá en tu peón, el cual tendrá que vencer a todos los míos y claramente a mí, además de que te daré la carta blanca, tu empezaras el juego, así que ponte cómoda e intenta ganarme – le dijo con voz arrogante el muchacho

-¿Luffy estas de acuer…? – Robin no pudo terminar pues fue cortada al instante por Luffy

-Robin es necesario para ganar, tu solo dime que hacer y yo lo hare – dijo decidido el chico de sombrero de paja.

-Entonces creo que debo ponerme cómoda – entonces del suelo empezaron a aparecer varios brazos fleur que empezaron a formar una silla.

El chico les miro y les hiso una sencilla pregunta

-¿ya podemos empezar? Esto se está poniendo aburrido

La chica le dio una última mirada a lo que sería su campo de batalla, era un lugar simple con varias casas en los alrededores, sin contar el volcán que tenían prácticamente detrás suyo, aunque no debía confiarse ya tenía más de 4 estrategias funcionales para la zona en la que se encontraba, además de ya tener una idea de cómo funcionaba el mundo en el que se encontraban.

-Luffy ataca a todos, sin piedad – dijo la mujer con el típico tono que usaba para asustar a Usoop y Chooper

-¡CLARO! – dijo el chico mientras empezaba a golpear a todos con una fuerza increible

-¿pero qué? ¿No era ella intelecto? – pregunto el hombre algo desesperado

-ahora quiero que uses tu haki del rey – dicho esto los que no habían quedado inconscientes por sus golpes fueron cayendo uno por uno, haciendo que solo quedara el chico con cuernos.

-¿haki del rey? – Pregunto con mejor compostura, pero aun así asombrado – es la primera vez que enfrento a alguien con características de rey, pero rey no podrás vencerme.

-oye Robin, eso fue demasiado rápido – dijo Luffy riéndose de sus oponentes

-Luffy tienes que tener en cuenta que eres mucho más fuerte que tu enemigo, además de que se notaba que eran de rango inferior, al parecer eran peones desechables.

-ya – dio una pausa - ¿Cómo Caesar?

**En otra parte del nuevo mundo**

-¡AAACHOOO! - fue un estornudo ruidoso y torpe

-¿Se encuentra bien señor? – pregunto alguien cercano a su mesa

-sí, fue solo un estornudo – dijo el hombre

-ya tenemos su orden señor Clown – dijo una camarera interviniendo en la conversación de ambos hombres – y cuídese últimamente hay una oleada de resfríos, pues en estas épocas del año la temperatura baja mucho – dijo intentando ser amable

-claro – respondió algo extrañado

**Volviendo con el "Equipo Robin"**

-si Luffy – dijo divertida la mujer

-no te equivocas mujer – ya los estaba hartando con esa ridícula forma de hablar – pero que modales los míos ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado decirles mi nombre? – como si les importara – yo soy Gray – de repente sonaba educado – un gusto conocerlos

-entonces ¿ahora debo pelear contigo? – pregunto Luffy con su típica estupidez

-bueno – esta vez su forma de hablar era una extraña combinación de educación y arrogancia – sí, ahora tienes que pelear conmigo – Gray formo unas pistolas con la lava que tenía alrededor.

-eso fue… ¡INCREIBLE! – el moreno no pudo aguantarse - ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-esta fue la habilidad que me entrego Mei-sama, puedo crear armas con cualquier objeto inanimado que haya tocado antes, por eso fue que me viste tocándola antes, señorita Nico Robin.

-lamentablemente parece que no podrás usarlas – esa voz vino de su espalda, mientras unos brazos empezaban a doblarle su cuello

-¿Qué ra… - no pudo terminar la frase pues ya se encontraba en el piso, efectivamente Robin había utilizado su habilidad para derrotarle, le había roto el cuello.

-Robin eso fue genial ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-solamente utilice una Robin fleur mientras me escondía y esperaba el momento preciso para atacarle – explico la morena sin complicaciones

-bueno no importa lo único que sé es que estamos un paso más cerca de rescatarles – dijo muy feliz el mugiwara.

Y con eso dieron por dada esa "prueba" marchándose del extraño lugar, caminaban muy tranquilos hasta que oyeron voces muy familiares para ellos.

-Luffy… ¡ayuda! – los gritos cargados de sufrimiento por parte de sus nakamas acompañados de necesidad llenaron de ira a Luffy, mientras Robin escuchaba impotente.

Y el eco de una voz que conocían muy bien se escuchó a lo lejos – Porque siempre se necesita un poco de motivación ¿o me equivoco?

* * *

**Okey voy a enumerar las cosas:**

**1- aprendí la gran lección de que es imposible dejar links en los fics**

**2- voy a usar el siguiente sistema, voy a responder reviews (si no leyeron mal) los responderé pero solo los primeros 3 así que escriban sus reviews rapidito para responderlos en el siguiente cap**

**3- el link de el blog (que fallidamente intente colocar en el cap anterior) esta en mi BIO se pasan por ahí y lo encontraran.**

**Eso es todo espero que hayan disfrutado, les deseo un feliz día, y no se olviden de dejar reviews ya saben los primeros 3 los respondo :) NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
